


Feels Like Flying

by artenon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artenon/pseuds/artenon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is already far from the ground, and it makes Levi’s stomach twist uncomfortably to see him up there with nothing to support him but a pair of magical wings that appeared out of <i>nowhere</i>, but—</p>
<p>Eren is laughing and twisting around in the air, and he looks like he belongs there.</p>
<p>
  <i>He’s beautiful.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Flying

**Author's Note:**

> YELLS I LOVE!! WINGFIC!!
> 
> written for my sideblog, [askdomesticereri](http://askdomesticereri.tumblr.com/), which was SUPPOSED to be a secret and not linked to anything of mine ever, but magic!anon gave them wings and I...LOVE WINGS...SO...
> 
> this is the most disgustingly fluffy thing i've ever written. you have been warned.
> 
> (sidenote for people who aren't coming from my blog: this is post-canon, four years in the future, and Levi lost one of his legs in one of the final battles)

Eren shakes Levi’s shoulders furiously. “LEVI. WE. HAVE. WINGS.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed,” Levi says dryly, and Eren hits him lightly.

“Shut up. Just _look_ at them, though!” He twists around to try and get a better look at his mottled brown wings— _his_! “I can fly!” He points at Levi, realization dawning. “ _You_ can fly!”

“Eren—”

“No, listen, listen, _you_ can _fly_. It doesn’t matter about your leg.” He smiles brilliantly, and Levi forgets to breathe for a second.

Eren grabs Levi; Levi protests, but Eren ignores him. It’s awkward to carry him with a pair of wings in the way, but Eren is determined. They are going to go outside and _fly_ , damn it.

“Put me down,” Levi says, and Eren says, “Okay, okay,” and deposits him by a tree in the backyard.

“But this is so _weird_ —but also, not?” Eren says, marveling his wings. He moves them about experimentally. They feel natural, like he’s always had them; they twitch and flutter and spread to their full width. “I’m going to try flying.”

“You’ll hurt yourself,” Levi says, and Eren shoots him a disapproving look.

“You’re such a downer. Look, how many times in your life will you be able to say ‘I had wings and I _flew_ ’?” He gets right in Levi’s face. “Never again! So, we are going to do this. Or, _I_ am going to do this,” he says, and pokes Levi’s forehead, “and _you_ can sit there and collect twigs in your wings.”

“Eren, wait—!” Levi calls, but Eren has already taken off with a great sweep of his wings, and Levi closes his eyes as dirt and dust fills the air around him. “You _idiot_.”

He rubs his eyes and looks up. Eren is already far from the ground, and it makes Levi’s stomach twist uncomfortably to see him up there with nothing to support him but a pair of magical wings that appeared out of _nowhere_ , but—

Eren is laughing and twisting around in the air, and he looks like he belongs there.

_He’s beautiful._

From up above, Eren can see Levi staring up at him, making no move to join him, and he swoops back down and grabs his hands.

“Come on,” he pleads. “Just try it, just for a minute.” Levi _has_ to feel what it’s like to fly, the rush that leaves him breathless, the feeling like his heart is so full it’s about to burst, the sun closer and bathing them in warmth.

(Eren doesn’t know that Levi already knows the feeling, and knows it well.)

He yanks Levi up, and Levi lets out a startled sound, balancing shakily on his leg.

“This sounds like a bad idea.”

“Story of my life,” Eren says cheerfully, and takes off again, rising up a few feet before turning to face Levi. “Come on!”

Levi’s wings don’t feel nearly as graceful as Eren’s look. He stretches them out, trying to mimic Eren, and Eren nods encouragingly. He takes a deep breath…and flies.

Flying is—it’s terrifying. That’s what Levi thinks, at least. Beside him, Eren is having the time of his life.

“I don’t like this,” Levi says.

“It’s so great, though,” Eren says breathlessly. “I can’t wait to write to Mikasa and Armin about this! Do you think they’ll believe me?”

“Probably not,” Levi mutters, and Eren grabs one of his hands, tugging him closer and putting his other hand on his waist.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Levi asks, and Eren just spins them around in response. “Oi, Eren—”

“Dancing,” Eren replies, keeping his voice light, though his stomach is full of butterflies.

Levi is surprised into silence, and he lets Eren pull him around a bit more, but then he says, “It’s been over a minute now.”

Eren frowns. “I didn’t _actually_ mean a minute,” he says, “but fine.” He heaves an overdramatic sigh. “You can go down now. You’re boring, you know.”

Levi would much rather watch Eren fly than be up here himself, but he doesn’t tell Eren that. Instead, he just turns without a word and makes his way to the ground.

But Levi isn’t Eren, and his wings are only borrowed, and, “ _fuck_ ,” he mutters right before he crash-lands.

_That hurts_ , he thinks, annoyed, rolling onto his back, and he sees Eren pelting to the ground after him. He lands perfectly, of course, and runs over to him, concern evident on his face, and Levi feels it again, the sensation of flying.

“Levi, are you okay? I’m so sorry!” Eren says, distressed. “Is your balance off because of your leg—sorry, I’m an idiot, I—”

Eren yelps in surprise as Levi grabs his wrist and tugs him down on top of him, hugging him.

“Levi—?”

“You’re wonderful,” Levi says honestly, because he can’t say _I love you_.

Eren doesn’t get how Levi went from possibly hurting himself because of him to calling him ‘wonderful,’ but he blushes anyway, unable to find the words to respond. Levi loosens his grip on him, but Eren lies there for a minute longer while his breathing evens out and his heart calms down.

Finally, he rolls off and sits on his knees beside Levi. “Are you hurt?”

“Just a little bruised,” Levi says.

“Your wings are all dirty now,” he comments, running his fingers through Levi’s wings, spread out on the ground on either side of him, picking out bits of dirt and grass.

“I know.”

“Want to go in and get cleaned up?”

“Yeah,” Levi murmurs, closing his eyes. “In a minute. It’s beautiful out here, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Eren agrees, looking at Levi’s peaceful face. “Beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> and then they go inside and eren cleans levi's wings. uwu
> 
> casually ignores how wings work because...eren and levi dancing in the air...because levi can't dance on the ground... ;w;
> 
> CAN YOU BELIEVE THEY'RE NOT EVEN IN A RELATIONSHIP YET
> 
> IDIOTS IN LOVE: THE BLOG


End file.
